


sunset

by xiseoks



Series: lucky we're in love | baekchen drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiseoks/pseuds/xiseoks
Summary: baekhyun/chen x hogwarts drabble





	sunset

**Author's Note:**

> a really really small thing cos I was bored and had a lot of baekchen feelings and also hp was on my mind cos of obvious reasons
> 
> possibly the beginning of a baekchen drabble collection????? I've been wanting to start one for a while to keep my writing consistent instead of always trying to write in short panicked bursts
> 
> thanks for reading :) & hey talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xiseoks) pls

As the sun kissed the horizon, as the flat of the lake came to a still, as the fifth year students hurried along the pathway, Jongdae took in the fresh air, inhaled it deeply in his lungs. It’s refreshing after a long day in stuffy classrooms. It’s a bit warm, but he can manage. 

As he scans the scene, he mostly eyes the moving, blurry images of some of his housemates messing around and threatening to throw each other into the lake. He sees Jongin, a Ravenclaw, tutoring Sehun. He sees some bright-eyed first years, likely talking about how magical their first month at Hogwarts has been.

And he sees Byun Baekhyun, alone under the large oak tree, reading a book in his lap. Jongdae smiles, that familiar _thump-thump_ of his heart unmistakable. 

He trots down the hillside, his robe fluttering behind him. Baekhyun is sat against the base of the tree, facing the opposite way of Jongdae, so he does not see him coming. 

Jongdae, inconspicuously, seats himself by the tree as well, but on the opposite side. 

He knows Baekhyun knows he is there. It's clear to him by the way he stiffens up, the way he glanced at Jongdae when he first sat, but ignored him, as if he wasn't even anyone he knew. Just a passing figure. 

“Ignoring me, again?” Jongdae says. To an outsider, it would seem he is speaking to no one. He makes sure to move his lips just slightly. 

For a second, there is only silence. Jongdae wants to look back, to make sure Baekhyun is still even there, but before he can, he speaks up.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun says back, quiet and feeble. He is barely audible over the chirp of birds and the raucous laughter of their peers just yards away. “I can’t...you _know_ I can’t be seen with you.” 

“And I told you I don’t care,” Jongdae mutters. He pulls a book from his bag, and settles it into his lap so it seems like he is busying himself. 

“A Slytherin who doesn’t care for reputation,” Baekhyun murmurs thoughtfully. “It’s hard to believe.” 

“You always make the mistake of putting me in a box, Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, whimsically. “I’m Slytherin, sure. Pureblood, yes. Doesn’t mean I’m anything like them.” 

“I know,” comes the voice from the opposite side of the tree. “I’m sorry. I just seem to not want to believe you’re different. It’s too… I don’t want…”

“You don’t want to be disappointed,” Jongdae finishes for him. The tense silence that follows seems to affirm Jongdae’s theories about Baekhyun’s worries. 

“Well, I’ll tell you what,” Jongdae says. He shoves his book back into his bag when he’s done pretending, and scoots himself along the perimeter of the tree, where he happily seats himself besides Baekhyun now. The latter looks surprised, stiffening at his presence, looking around as if paranoid someone may be watching them. 

“If you want to box all of us Slytherins into one type,” Jongdae says, barely above a whisper as he meets Baekhyun’s stunned gaze, “you should remember that we would do anything for the people we love. And what that means for me, is you.” 

It’s natural, the way Jongdae’s fingers slip in between Baekhyun’s. It’s hidden beneath their robes, but that’s fine for now. That’s all they need. And when Baekhyun relaxes and finally gives Jongdae that familiar, softened smile, Jongdae figures it’s all he wants.


End file.
